Organizations, such as corporate entities, educational institutions, government agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may provide a large volume of various products and services to its users. Faced with such a large volume, users may become desensitized to these products and services, including products and services that may be indispensable for the user. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to mine for user data from a variety of data sources, and to use the mined data to generate a series to operations related to the products and services that are to be completed by the user.